Is It Real?
by joongie
Summary: Troy has found something extrodinary...but is it real? TroyxRyan SLASH! GUESS WHO'S BACK, BACK AGAIN? read me pls UPDATED!
1. Intro

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything HSM or Ryan Evans and Troy Bolton…wish I did though…

**A/N:** My first Ryan/Troy story! This is SLASH so if you don't like it then GO AWAY! No flamers please, and comment I like to hear reviews :.

Is This Real?

It was yet another sunny day in New Mexico during this new school year. The birds were singing, the sun was shining, the clouds were-

_BEEP,BEEP! BEEP,BEEP! BEEEEeeeee-_

"Gar, it's too dam early…" Troy Bolton said, his face rising out of his pillow from the deep slumber. He slowly got up and headed towards the bathroom. After his fifteen minute clean up, Troy threw on one of his East High shirts, jeans, and his red checkered vans. He ran downstairs.

"Morning darling."

"Morning mom! I'm gonna go!" Troy shouted over his shoulder, grabbing his bag and heading to his new car. It was the first day of school in his junior year and it was looking bright. Troy had everything- great friends, good grades, a good family, and a wonderful car. Gabriella and him didn't really work out so they decided to be better off as friends. He pulled into the parking lot and quickly got out of his car, hitting someone as he ran.

"Oh! I am so sorry!"

"Aren't you always?" the other boy said, quickly getting up from his position on the ground.

"Ryan Evans?!" Troy shouted with a surprised look. The blonde drama king actually was dressed NORMAL, he had on a white t shirt, jeans, and a pair of tennis shoes. Ryan had grown out his hair a bit so that it hung around his eyes.

_God he looks so…TROY WHAT ARE YOU THINKING!?! _Troy shook his head to get rid of the thoughts currently running through.

"Yes…who else would I be?" Ryan asked with a weird look.

"Never mind you just looked different that's all." Troy commented before leaving the blonde boy standing there with a confused look. The brunette walked through the door into the halls of the coveted East High School, home of the Wildcats.

"YO TROY!" he heard Chad shout from behind him.

"Hey Chad, have a good summer?" Troy asked with a laugh as he watched his best friend stumble towards him. They started chatting and soon Taylor and Gabby came towards them.

"Hey Tay, Gabbs!" Chad said, hugging his girlfriend.

"Troy!" Gabriella said laughing as she waved to her best friend. Troy nodded and turned to talk to Taylor about classes.

"Who do you have?" Taylor asked.

"Uh, Derrick for Biology, Hammrick for Pre-calc, Darbus for homeroom of course, my dad for gym, lunch, and Rosario for History." Troy said, reading off his list. Taylor nodded and told him hers, as did Chad and Gabby. Soon the first bell ring and they all went in their different directions. Troy walked into bio and sat in the only seat left- next to Ryan Evans.

"Hey again." Ryan said laughing. Troy nodded with a smile. Class started with the basics and Troy really didn't feel like paying attention. He looked out the window thinking about how life would be if he had someone to love like Chad did. A note hit Troy in the arm and sat there next to him.

_You alright?-Ryan_

**_Yeah I'm okay…just thinking I guess. _**Troy responded, passing it back to the blonde boy.

_About what?_

_**Life, love, basketball…what else?**_

_I don't know, maybe your next big play!_

_**Ha, right! You're the drama king, not me.**_

_Hey I was wondering, you wanna get together and just like teach me basketball or something sometime?_

_**You, the East High Drama King, learning basketball?**_

_Yes, Sharpay has finally let her claws out of me and I am free to do what I want._

_**So that's why you look so different.**_

_Yeah, I don't have to wear the matching hats and whatnot anymore._

_**I thought you actually liked those…**_

_Ha, in your dreams._

"Apparently…" Troy said under his breath. Ryan looked at him odd and looked back up at the teacher with a bored look on his face. The class then went by like a breeze before he had to go to the next one.


	2. Chapter 1:Troy, Tell Me

**Disclaimer: **This is High School Musical; I of course don't own it.

**A/N: **Ah glad to see people actually liked it : this will be somewhat of a shorter story. There will be about six or seven chapters and then the sequel. So comment if you love it or even if you don't. Ah yes there is some kissing in this one.

**Is This Real?**

Chapter One- Troy, Tell Me When You're Gonna Have a Gay Moment.

Lunch finally rolled around on that sunny day in New Mexico. Troy grabbed his lunch from the line and sat with the rest of his friends. Zeke and Sharpay were sitting together, Taylor and Chad, Jason and Kelsi, and finally Ryan. Gabriella was off sitting with her new boyfriend Michael and gave a little wave.

"Hey Chad." Troy said, turning to his best friend. Chad laughed and high fived Troy as his girlfriend turned to discuss things with Ryan.

"How was your summer?" Chad asked, sticking a couple fries in his mouth slowly.

"Pretty good, hanged out at the beach house, and played basketball with dad." Troy responded, poking the mysterious food on his plate.

"What is that you're supposed to be eating?"

"I think it's supposed to be turkey…" Troy said. The boys looked at each other, pushing the meal away. A laugh came from the other side of the table. Troy found it consuming and looked up to see Ryan sitting there, his blonde hair moving as he laughed. The sun seemed to light up his face perfectly.

"Troy? TROY?" Chad said, whapping his friend in the back.

"What?!? I WAS-Oh sorry was spacing out that's all." Troy said, catching the slip up he almost made about his staring at Ryan.

"Man I understand." Chad said. They discussed sports and life before the bell ring singling the last block.

"YO TROY, WAIT UP." A voice said from behind him.

"What now Ch-RYAN?" Troy said turning around surprised.

"Yes, I am in your history class according to Taylor. Come on golden boy." Ryan declared, dragging the other boy behind him to the class. Troy blushed and sat next to Ryan quietly, hiding his face in the closest book.  
"Never really took you for a Gossip Girl fan, Troy." The blonde boy murmured. Troy, flinging the book at the nearest desk, turned redder than a tomato. He swore he heard something along the lines of 'that's cute'. History continued, the boys vision lingering towards the window and towards the blonde boy. He always got sucked in by the ice blue eyes, which were much better compared to his sisters. Time flew by, Ryan never seemed to notice, and Troy remained content.

"Basketball practice?" someone said, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"What?"

"Troy, class is over. You have practice." Ryan said, rolling his eyes. The blonde gave a quick wave before leaving Troy alone in the classroom. Troy ran a hand through his hair and thought to himself.

_I am so gay…_

Practice

"COME ON GUYS GET YOUR HEAD IN THE GAME!" Troy shouted, standing there watching the boys pass.

"WILDCATS." Chad screamed. Practice was going well, they had been just as good as they were last year. They could be the champions again with Troy leading them to victory-minus that singing part possibly.

"WRAP IT UP. Hit the showers boys." His dad finally yelled after an hour or so. The sweaty boys all headed to the locker room and showered up.

"Chad doesn't this smell good?" Troy said, holding up one of the towels his mom had sent with him for the locker. It smelled like…Ryan…

"Troy, warn me when you feel like having a gay moment." Chad joked. Troy froze, did he suspect that Troy was gay too?

"Chad do you think I'm gay?" Troy said suddenly, turning to his best friend while slipping his shirt on.

"Dude, I was joking. I really wouldn't care if you were though." Chad said, his face changing to a serious one. They were the only ones left in the locker room.

"Good. Because…I think I am." Troy responded, holding his breath for the response.

"Alrighty. Who's the lucky guy?" Chad asked, laughing a little. Troy gave a smile at the acceptance of his best friend.

"Oh just Ryan Evans." Troy said casually.

"So that's why you were staring off at lunch, thinking about you and Ryan picnicking in a park?" Chad joked, grabbing his bag and walking out with Troy.

"Very funny." Troy said, digging out his car keys. Chad waved and headed off to his own car. Troy fumbled with the keys as he walked towards the black corvette.

"Always come this way?" a voice asked. Troy looked up surprised to find the one person he wanted to see sitting on the hood of his car. Ryan Evans.

"Well this is my car. What are you doing on it anyway?" Troy asked, throwing his bag in the back seat.

"Left drama early and knew you'd be out. Care to give me a ride?" Ryan asked, raising his eyebrows a bit. Troy nodded, sliding in to the driver's seat and starting the car. Ryan hopped over the side door and landed in the seat. Troy looked at him and laughed.

"What? I've always wanted to do that!" Ryan exclaimed.

"Good job, you got it down I think." Troy responded, putting the car in gear.

"How was practice?"

"Normal as usual. Sweaty exercises, playing with balls." Troy said absentmindedly. Ryan burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?!?" Troy asked confused.

"To a guy who's as gay as me, that sounded so darn funny." Ryan said, tears in his eyes from the laughter.

"YOU'RE GAY?" Troy said in excitement.

"Yeah, something wrong with that?" Ryan asked as they pulled into his house.

"Oh, no. This is one of the most wonderful things you could have told me." Troy said with a smile.

"And why is that Mr. Bolton?" Ryan asked with a smirk.

"Because…I have a secret for you." Troy said, taking off his sunglasses.

"Which is?"

"I'm gay too."

"WOAH MR GOLDEN IS GAY?" Ryan asked with a surprised look. Troy laughed and leaned back while nodding.

"Who's the lucky guy then?" Ryan wondered out loud. Troy grabbed his shoulder and turned the blonde boy towards him.

"You." Troy declared. He then kissed the boy with full force, and it was the greatest feeling in the world. Ryan, accepting it, kissed back until the only window in the car became a bit fogged even though they were outside.

"I think this means something." Troy said.

"I think so too. Next time Troy tell me when you're gonna have a gay moment."


	3. Chapter 2: It Will Never Be You

**Disclaimer**: I do not own High School Musical Can you believe the second one is growing closer?!

**A/N**: Sorry for not posting for a while, my computer was bit out of whack -.-; Well here's the new chapter, enjoy.

Chapter Two- Yes I have been looking for you!

"MY NAME IS TROY AND I'M GAY!" Troy shouted from atop the Evan's household roof. His boyfriend laughed at the sight of the brown haired boy screaming into the night.

"Troy…sit down." Ryan said with a sigh. Troy smiled and sat down on the roof next to him, it was the weekend and they had plenty of time to spend together.

"I'm so glad I can just be now." Troy said with a sigh, he had embraced 'the gay' as he now called it.

"What? The fact you're thinking right now about embracing 'the gay' scares me." Ryan said laughing. Troy winked and looked up at the starry sky with a smile.

"You remember that song for the auditions last year?" Ryan asked suddenly.

"Yeah it was What I've Been Looking For." Troy responded, pushing a stray hair out of his eyes.

"Well yes! I have been looking for you!" Ryan said with the fake look he had made for his twin last year. Troy cracked up laughing and actually gave a snort.

"Did you just snort?"

"Why yes Ryan Evans, I just snorted." Troy said proudly.

"I'm dating a dork." Ryan said throwing his hands up.

"BUT I'M YOUR DORK!" Troy said posing with his hands under his chin.

"And isn't that the sad thing?" Ryan responded joking. His boyfriend pushed him in the arm and pouted and then somehow managed to get himself falling off the roof and into the pool in the Evan's back yard.

"Did I just see a fairly large bird fall into our pool?" Ryan's sister Sharpay shouted as she opened the door. Ryan scurried down the side arbor and ran to the back.

"UHM NOTHING HAS HAPPENED!" Ryan shouted as he shoved his sister back inside.

"Is that Troy Bolton?"  
"Er, why would you think that?" Ryan replied looking behind him quickly as Troy hid in

a bush.

"I could of sworn he was just standing there soaking wet!" Sharpay replied curious, "Maybe he was here looking for me.." A loud snort came from the bush and Sharpay looked around suspiciously for the noise and Ryan somehow got her to go back inside. Troy jumped out of the bush and ran up to his boyfriend and hugged him.

"MY hero."

"Stop hugging me, you're wet."  
"But you like it wet, don't you Ryan?"

"Stop using the suggestive wordplay on me! IT WILL NEVER WORK!"

"Got nuts?"  
"STOP IT!"

"Nice pants, want to get in mine?"  
"LALALALA I'M NOT LISTENING!"

"Are you a lumberjack cause you're giving me wood."

"OH LOOK IS THAT CHAD OVER THERE?"  
"How about- WHERE?" Troy said spinning around, "HE'S SUPPOSE TO BE AT HIS MOM'S TONIGHT!" Ryan fell over laughing at the monkey like antics of his boyfriend and soon found himself pinned to the pavement. Ryan looked over at the sliding door quickly to make sure Sharpay wasn't there or he'd have a lot of explain to do.

"Now your mine." Troy said and licked a line on Ryan's cheek, "Oh tastes like Ryan."  
"I sure as hell hope so seeing as I am in fact Ryan and not any other dude you decided to hit on."

"Oh I wouldn't hit on anybody who wasn't named Ryan Michael Evans and had long blonde hair and crystal blue eyes and a cute butt."  
"I do not have a cute butt."  
"Yes you do, especially when you are wearing skinny jeans…" Troy sniggered.

"It's better than those flashy pants Sharpay used to make me wear all the fucking time." Ryan said looking up into his lover's dark brown eyes, "I like how you've dyed your hair, makes you look even better." The two boys lay together on the pavement in the dark together until a car was heard pulling in outside.

"I wonder who that could be because Zeke's at a baking contest…Mom and Dad are upstairs…" Ryan said as him and Troy got off the ground. Troy followed him round the side of the house and saw Gab standing there in front of her car.

"TROY! RYAN!" Gabriella screamed as she ran over, her mascara was running and she looked like hell.  
"Gabs, what's wrong?" Troy asked, immediately concered.

"Come quick…Taylor…alley way…rape…" Gabriella got out in between hiccups. The boys looked confused and Ryan ran inside and got his and Troy's cell phones and told his mom he would be back soon and that there was an emergency. They climbed in with Gabriella and asked her what was going on.

"Taylor, they found her in an alley way unconscious behind the stores we went to today…they said she was raped and beaten..who could of done this?" Gabriella said crying a bit more as Troy rubbed her shoulder. Soon they pulled into the county hospital and the two boys followed Gabriella inside and up flights of stairs until they reached a small white room.

"Oh god, Taylor…" Ryan said immediately as he looked at one of his good friends laying there. She was brusied and looked like she had been through several tornados and thrown around a bit. There were wires connected to things and her eyes were closed as she peacefully breathed.

"She hasn't woken up yet…they say it might be a coma…someone has to call Chad…" Gabriella got out. Ryan looked at Troy who frowned and nodded and headed out in the hallway as Ryan was left to comfort the crying girl. Troy whipped out his cell and hit Chad's phone on speed dial.

"Chadster here, what's shakin?" his best friend's famillar voice rang out through the phone.

"Chad, it's Troy, you need to come to the county hospital." Troy got out in one breath.

"Why? What's wrong? Are you hurt? Is Ryan hurt?" Chad said in a concerned voice.

"No, it's Taylor, they found her in an alley way beaten. Oh god Chad, she's been raped." Troy explained. Chad gave a quick goodbye saying he was leaving right then and the line went dead. Troy headed back into the room where Ryan had Gabriella leaning against him as he sang softly to her. Troy smiled at how caring his boyfriend was and leaned against the window, why did this have to happen to Taylor? She didn't deserve this! She didn't deserve any of this! An hour or two later Chad came running in the door. Gabriella was asleep on the couch and Troy was leaning against Ryan near the window.

"Is she..oh god…" Chad said breaking down as he sat beside her bed.  
"She hasn't waked up yet, maybe you can talk to her?" The doctor who had just walked in, "I'm guessing you're the boyfriend." Chad meekly nodded and took her hand as he looked at his girlfriend's still form. The doctor patted Chad on the shoulder and walked out of the room as Chad started to cry a bit and talk to Taylor. Ryan and Troy slowly retreated out of the room to give him some peace and ended up in the cafeteria downstairs. Troy called him mom and told her everything that had happened and she told him to stay at the hospital for as long as he can and that she would call Ryan's parents and tell them what was going on along with Gabby's . Ryan brought over two cups of coffee as Troy hung up the phone and put his head in his hands. His boyfriend sighed and took his hands and put them in his own and looked right into his eyes.

"Troy, we can get through this, she's going to be ok."  
"What if it had been you Ryan? Or even I was and you were in Chad's position?" Troy said as his eyes started to get misty.

"But it isn't and it won't. As long as you're with me Troy I can get through anything and I will always be safe and vice versa. I wouldn't let anything harm my Troy!" Ryan said with a little laugh, "What happened to Taylor is bad, it's wrong, but we could do nothing to stop it…We will get justice for what happened, but I don't want you to ever think about me getting hurt because I won't." Troy nodded and kissed his boyfriend passionately, not caring who saw because his boyfriend had basically just lifted his world up on his shoulders and held it up. Ryan was the reason he would get through this and Troy knew it. Chad came running down the halls and into the cafeteria.

"She's awake."


End file.
